Species and Places
White lighters White lighters are a guardian angel for witches and future white-lighters. They used to be special mortals who did great and brave things during life. Their job is to guide witches they are assigned to and protect them, also have them prepared for attacks. They also watch over people who will become white-lighters once their life is over, he has to ensure they die on their at their time or they won't become white-lighters. Most times they're assigned witches who are still in infancy, the white-lighter will guard and protect the witch her or his entire life. However White-lighters are not supposed to reveal themselves as white-lighters unless there is urgent need, their witch is supposed to figure it out on her/his own. In the meantime the White-light pose as a friend, teacher, boss, service guy (like handy man, plumber) or if their witch is young and has lost their parents the white lighter may pose as their foster parent. White-lighters are forbidden from dating mortals and witches, however that hasn't stopped some of them. In order for a white-lighter to be invloed with someone they must clip their wings and become mortal again. However Leo Wyatt was given his powers back and continue to live with his wife and children. Sam Wilder's lover is gone, however he is allowed to visit his grown daughter Paige on holidays. Some known white lighters are: Leo Wyatt, Sam Wilder and Andu Truduea. Witches Witches are human men and women with powers, and can cast spells and make potions. A witch's role is to vanquish demons or use their powers to help people. Witches are not allowed to perpously use their powers for personal gain, unless its to treat ilness or other urgent matters, such as covering up evidence the'yre witches. Witches are not supposed to reveal they're are witches to mortal, unless it's a lover or very close friend. Witches we know . The charmed ones . Christy and Billie Jerkins Motals Mortals are living humans who have no magical relatives. If a mortal is spending his life helping others, and living unselfishly, they may become white-lgithers after death. This is only given to those with the most selfless kind hearted souels. Mortals often end up with a witch unknownily and have a family with them. Some never find out, others do. Mortals usualy fear witches due to legends about them. Mortals we know Victor Benney Henry and Henry Jr. The Morris family The Rothman family Cupids Cupids are magical beings with powers that allow them to help people find love, this is their role. Cupids used to be mortals, but only the most loved and loving mortals. Cupids usualy find love of their. Since they are masters of love and ccan't help it when they fall in love, the rules are different. As long as they continue their role htey may settle down and have a family. Cupids may take up to 12 years away from their job to train their children. Most Cupids that have found love take these twelve years when they have just married and their first child as just been born. Demons There are thousands of different kinds of demon, way to many list. However all Demons have one thing in common, their job is to kill good witches and mortals. I'm not going to much deeper into them since their's too much to say. It is very rare for a demon to leave the dark side and join the good side, though it has happened but only twice. Christy Jerkins (picture on the left) was kidnapped as a child and rasied to be a demon. After she came back to life she turned good. Warlocks ''' Warlocks are witches who have gone to the dark side. Their main focues is to kill all good witches. They look like everyone else so always watch your back. '''Dark lighters Dark lighters have one mission, to kill all future white lighters before their supposed to die. Dark lighters are the oppisite of white-lighters and are the only ones who can kill a white-lighter. The Charmed ones The Charmed ones are a group of three or four bilogcial witch siblings in the Warren line. They are the most powerfull witches on earth and their job is to vanquish demons to save innocents. Orignaly the charmed ones were only three siblings, sisters Prue, PIper and Phoebe. Then once Prue has passed, sister Paige was discovered and took Prue's place. Then Preu came back and something happened. Their powers grew so strong together they're now impossible to beat. If that wasn't dangerous enough the demons, all four sisters ahve 3 or four bilogical children of their own who are charmed ones as well. They are next genreation Charmes ones. Mortal witch There are two types of mortal witches. The first type is a child of one witch and one mortal who has not developed any powers or shown sings of by the age of Six. These children can still cast spells if casting them with a witch who was powers. The second type of moral witches, is a mortal child of two mortal parents, who were adopted into a magical family. The children can't cast spells, but can still do non power related witch things like making potions. These types of mortal children most commonly don't have a wiccaning. White lighter witch There are two types of white-lighter witches. The first type, is a child of one white-lighter and one witch. The second type is the child of one or two white-lighter witch parent(s) For example Tamora and Kat don't have a full white-lighter parent, however they are still white-lighter witches becuase their mother is a white-lighter witch. It is very rare for these children to not recive all the white-lighter orbing powers. They also develop at least one witch power and one white-lighter power besides orbing. These children most often end up working as white-lighters in adulthood, usualy by force. Cupid Witch There are two types of Cupid witches. A child of one cupid parent and one witch parent, or a child of a cupid witch. There hasn't been a case yet where these children do not recive the power of beaming. Most of these children will develop a lot of witch powers but perhaps only one cupid power besides beaming. These children have a charm that makes them loved and adored by all. These children tend to be very trusting , loving, caring, supportive and loyal. Some become working cupids, other find love themsleves. Almost all, at least 99 percent, of these children end up raising a family of their own. 70 percent end up married with a cupid. Demotic children Demotic children were mortal or magical children who were turned evil by a demon called "Hell mom." Tough the mother dosen't not raise them or protect them, instead she sends them out on their. She may summon them if she's hired by an upper level demon and needs them to complete an order, she's the only one these children will take orders from. Demotic children enjoy killing adults, magical or mortal, they have a strong hatred of adults. These children want to be free to do what they please and don't like taking orders. They also have the power to turn mortal and magic children evil, they do this to build an army in an attempt to destroy all adults. They are usualy lurinking around places children spend a lot of time at. A good place to find them is at elementray schools. They will poss as students when the children palying outside and befriend the children. Their weakness is they are children, children who love sweets. There is a magic ice cream trucks and it's song only appeals to demotic children, it captures them for all eternity. Also when a demotic child is vanqiushed all the children he or she turned will return to normal with no memory of the demotic children or the evil things they did. The difference between Earth witches and realm witches. Earth witches are witches who live in the mortal world. They can go to the magic realm with a spell, however if they stay to long they catch witches flew, since they are not used to the very strong magic presence in the air. Realm witches are witches who prefer to live in the magic realm, they tend to come down to earth once in a while. Most Realm children would go to the mortal realm every summer to attend magic camp, since the magic realm dosen't offer any camps. Realm children complete their magic training faster than earth children. Places ''' '''Magic school Magic school is a school in the magic realm for magical children ages 4-18 to learn magic and completed their training in magic. There is also a daycare in magic school. In 2016 a new law took place the earth children ages 11- 18 were required to attend. However this did not interfear with mortal school becuase the mortal ream is seven hours ahead in time of magic school. So whe's it's three p.m. in the mortal realm (the usual time the kids get home from mortal school) it's 8 a.m. in the magic realm, which is when magic school starts. magic school is only two hours long so the children get back to the mortal realm by five just in the time for supper. The magic realm The magic realm is an enchanted place you can only get to with spell. It's a world created just for magical creature who don't want to have to hide their powers from mortals. In the magic relam seeing a unicorn fly or seeing people pop in and out is normal. The magic realm is sheilded from demons, who don't even know of its existence. Magic camp Magic camp was a camp for magic children located in the magic realm. It was enchanted so only those who knew about magic and who were suppose to magic camp would. However after several demon attacks magic camp was forced to shut down. It opended back up and then again had to close back down. Then in 2016 Magic camp reopended in the magic realm. The spirt realm The place ghosts live once they have passed away. Events Wiccaning A wiccaning is preformed for magical children between the ages of old day old to the age of two. The family all stand beside each other, the kids in-front of hte adults, mother holding the infant the wiccaning is for. The child's grandmother (the mother of the magical parent) will come or be summoned if dead to preform the wiccaning. The gradnmother will summon most of the family line from the spirit realm. The grandmother will then take the infant into her arms, turn her back on the infants parents to face the family line. She will then say a ritual and after wards everyone says blessed be. A wiccaning is done for two reasons. One to bless the child with love, freedom, goodness, and protection. A wiccaning is also the way the entire family line accepts the child into the family. Wiccans believe the entire family should welcome the infant otherwise the infant isn't concidered truly part of the family. However luckily there has never been a case where a child was not welcomed into the family. (Making this up just for effect.) There was a close case however. When Phoebe Halliwell was pregnant with child of a demon she was told by her grandmother not to bother having a wiccaning. This was because the family would never accept a half demon child into the family, ecpecially in the Warren line. Good new was Phoebe didn't have to worry about that since the baby was magical destoyed by a seer.